


A Desperate Summoning

by HHrPie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHrPie/pseuds/HHrPie
Summary: 'The Order Summons a Hero that can beat Voldemort' Trope with a Twist.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Desperate Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a post on Reddit where the poster was looking for an old story.  
> This is the first piece of fiction that I have ever uploaded. Any advise or criticism will be welcome. Hope You Enjoy it.

The time had come. It was Halloween; the day the barrier between worlds was at it's weakest. The runes for the ritual had been etched over nine exhausting months to ensure everything was precise. A single mistake could lead to the destruction of everything from Warminster to Witchurch. It had been checked again and again by the best Rune Smiths the Order had.

The potion they had to drink before commencing the ritual was finished after a long year of careful monitoring and supervision. Some of the ingredients required were so rare that even Horace himself had not heard of them before.

Everything was ready. Now they just had to wait till dawn and start the ritual the moment the Full Moon set. They were going to attempt the impossible. They were going to attempt to summon someone that can defeat He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named for not even the bravest dared utter his name; not after the countless that had fallen by his wand. The war against him had been going for more than 30 years and no one could defeat him. This was their only chance to turn the tide of war in their favor because such an opportunity will not return for two decades.

Dawn was approaching. It was time to drink the potion and gather around the ritual site. As dawn broke they started the chant just like they had done countless times to prepare for this moment. They had to keep up the chant for an hour. A single syllable uttered incorrectly could ruin all their effort.

Exactly halfway through the ritual a faint glow appeared in the middle of the site and a faint breeze started exactly as it should have. As the ritual progressed the breeze and the glow steadily grew stronger until the winds made it difficult to stand and the glow made it hard to see. They had reached the final and the most difficult part of the ritual.

They took out a ritual knife and cut off the thumb of their dominant hand while keeping up the chant. It was hard but they somehow got through it.

The glow was blinding now and the winds swept them off their feet. It did not matter as they had completed the ritual and their savior was going to arrive. All the effort they had put into the ritual was going to pay off.

As the winds died and the glow lessened they heard.... a sniffle?! followed by loud wails calling for Mummy and Daddy. Dumbledore stepped forward leaned down and held up a baby.

It was a failure. All the effort they put into the ritual was wasted. How could this happen. This was not what was supposed to happen. The ritual was supposed to bring someone who can beat You-Know-Who; not a baby. Some members of the Order were on the ground, sobbing; others were frozen in place as if they could not believe what happened.

She was numb as she took a step towards the Dumbledore who was holding the baby. She was analyzing the ritual; going through every single word written about it to try to figure out where they had gone wrong. She could not understand what happened. If they had made a mistake then she should be dead. But she was alive; that meant that the ritual was successful. But that could not be truth. There is no way that a baby can defea... She let out a sob as it finally clicked in her mind what happened.

The ritual was successful. It had done exactly what it said it would do. It had brought someone who could potentially defeat You-Know-Who... not actually. When she had studied the ritual she had assumed that potes meant ability; which is not the case if the result of the ritual was any indicator. It meant chance in the context of the ritual.

All the effort, all the hope everything lost because of a simple translation error. As she finally reached Dumbledore, the baby opened it's eyes; it's emerald green eyes, looked at her and said, "Mummy".

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess the location and time at which the ritual takes place. I left hints in the text.  
> Tell me what you thought about it. I have some ideas on how to continue this. Do you want me to continue it or just leave it as it is?


End file.
